You'll try
by lory-chan
Summary: Dopo la notte di San Valentino i sentimenti di Bra e Goten diventano estremamente confusi. Potrà la nuova canzone di Pan risolvere anche il loro problema?


Bene bene! ^__^ Eccomi di nuovo qui con un'altra fanfiction del bellissimo Dragon ball! Questa volta ho voluto cambiare coppia e ho scelto Goten e Bra! (Non è la mia coppia preferita, ma spero che la storia vi piaccia ugualmente).   
Per questa storia occorrono due precisazioni:  
1 - Se non avete letto "La canzone di Pan" vi consiglio di farlo in quanto questa storia ne è la continuazione!  
2 - La canzone che trovate verso la fine si intitola "Promise me you'll try" di Jennifer Lopez ed è proprio da qui che ho preso spunto per il titolo!  


YOU'LL TRY

  
  
La luce del Sole del 15 febbraio iniziava ad illuminare l'orizzonte di Satan City, mentre tutti ancora stavano dormendo.  
L'aria era fredda, ma pulita e frizzante.  
Per le strade deserte una leggera brezza solitaria vagava tra le mura dei palazzi e delle villette.  
In cima ad una collina l'immensa villa di Mr. Satan si stagliava con tutta la sua imponenza.  
Quattro persone stavano riposando dopo la lunga notte appena trascorsa, ma mentre due di esse erano tranquille e felici, altre due vivevano nella confusione e nell'indecisione.  
  
Quando Pan, Trunks , Bra e Goten erano usciti dal salone della festa all'università era veramente molto tardi!  
Essendo un po' stanchi i quattro avevano deciso di approfittare dell'ospitalità del nonno di Panin fondonella sua Villa c'erano una cinquantina di stanzenon avrebbero disturbato nessuno piombando lì anche in piena notte!  
  
Avevano utilizzato quattro stanze all'ultimo piano entrando per una delle finestre.  
Pan e Trunks stanchi ma molto felici per come si erano messe le cose tra loro si erano addormentati subito cullati dalla dolcezza del loro sentimento, mentre per Goten e Bra le cose erano un po' più complicate.  
Quello che era successo tra loro la sera prima aveva dell'incredibile.  
Trasportati dalla magia della fantastica canzone di Pan si erano lasciati andaree i loro sentimenti più profondi erano venuti a galla.  
  
Bra era sempre stata sincera con se stessasapeva di avere una cotta per Gotenma la situazione ora si era fatta difficile. La sua era una cotta oppure era veramente innamorata?  
La sera prima anche Goten sembrava essere attratto da leie questo la spaventava più di ogni altra cosa! Non voleva che se i suoi sentimenti non fossero sinceri lui ne soffrisse!  
Il problema era come farlo capire a lui  
  
Dal canto suo Goten pensava al suo comportamento dei confronti di Bra. Fino a quel momento non aveva mai considerato il fatto che la ragazza potesse piacergliper lui era sempre stata la sorella del suo migliore amicouna sua amicanulla di più!  
Ora però l'aveva vista in modo diverso! E non sapeva più cosa pensare!  
Sapeva maledettamente bene di essere un vero dongiovanni! Era sempre circondato dalle ragazze e lui si divertiva tantissimo a stare con loroma fino a quel momento nessuna di loro gli aveva mai suscitato fortissime emozioni!   
  
I ragazzi si ritrovarono nella sala da pranzo in tarda mattinata. Mr. Satan era già uscito per andare alla palestra e loro poterono chiacchierare tranquillamente.  
Bra e Goten cercarono di far finta di niente ma non sfuggirono alle sottili frecciatine degli amici che si divertirono un sacco a ricordare "particolari" avvenimenti della festa.   
  
Durante il pomeriggio Pan decise di passare a casa di Shelly per raccontarle della festa e delle ultime novità.  
- CHE COSAAA?????? - urlò la ragazza con quella poca voce che le era tornata.  
Pan arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli.  
- Non ci credotu e TrunksCavoli! Che serata mi sono persa! Maledetta influenza! E poi? Che è successo?  
- Behdovevi vedere che coppia affiatata sono diventati Bra e Goten - esclamò la ragazza con un risolino.  
- Anche loro! - rispose ridendo Shelly - Non riesco quasi a crederci! Certo che San Valentino fa miracoli a volte!  
Pan scoppiò a ridere.  
- Puoi dirlo forte!  
In quel momento il cellulare di Pan iniziò a squillare.  
- Pronto?  
- Pan? Sono Erik Tompson!  
- Sig. Tompson che sorpresa! Cosa posso fare per lei?  
- Mi scusi se la disturbo ancora, ma avrei un favore da chiederle  
  
Quello stesso pomeriggio Trunks e Goten erano andati a fare un giro per il centro commerciale. Trunks voleva andare in una gioielleria per comprare un anello di fidanzamento per Panora che aveva capito cosa provava, non voleva perdere tempone aveva già molto da recuperare!  
Goten lo prendeva bonariamente in giro, ma Trunks non ci faceva caso tanto era felice.  
Passarono più di due ore a girare svariati negozi finché non riuscirono a trovare qualcosa che soddisfacesse entrambi. Mentre stavano finalmente uscendo dalla gioielleria con il loro acquisto si scontrarono con una coppia di ragazze.  
- Goten! Trunks! Ma siete proprio voi? - esclamò entusiasta una di esse.  
- Che fortuna incontrarvi per caso! - continuò l'altra.  
Le due ragazze altri non erano che due vecchie fiamme dei giovani saiyan.  
- Alyssa, Lizche sorpresa - rispose un po' imbarazzato Trunks.  
Le due ragazze sorrisero maliziose. Poi si aggrapparono con disinvoltura alle braccia dei ragazzi.  
- Forza! Che ne dite di venire con noi a bere qualcosa in onore dei vecchi tempi? E' un bel pezzo che non ci vediamo! - esclamò la provocante bionda.  
Trunks strinse leggermente il piccolo pacchetto che aveva tra le mani e lentamente anche se con fermezza si staccò dalla ragazza.  
- No, grazie! Ora ho da fare! - sorridendo si rivolse all'amico - Ho appuntamento con Pan stasera! Tu che fai? Resti qui o vieni con me?  
Goten lo fissava un po' sorpreso. Da quando Trunks rinunciava ad uscire con due ragazze stupende? Poi vide lo sguardo dell'amico e vi vide riflessa soltanto la voglia di tornare dalla sua amata. Certo che l'amore doveva avere un potere enorme! Ma lui non era come Trunks! E aveva proprio voglia di andare a divertirsi! Per un istante il suo pensiero corse a Brarivide il suo bellissimo viso e la brillantezza dei suoi occhi mentre lo fissavano!  
Scosse la testa cercando di cancellare quell'immagine. Non poteva permettere ad un semplice flirt di diventare troppo importante, per il momento non voleva legarsi a nessuna!  
  
Durante il pomeriggio Bra era tornata alla Capsule Corporation, ma Bulma l'aveva mandata a prendere alcuni piccoli materiali che aveva terminato e che le servivano urgentemente per finire alcuni esperimenti, così la ragazza si era diretta nuovamente verso Satan City dove si trovava quel particolare magazzino.  
Non ci mise molto a completare l'acquisto di tutto il materiale, poi visto che si trovava decise di passare un momento al centro commerciale. Aveva terminato il suo profumo preferito e sperava di trovarlo nella fornitissima boutique che aveva visto solo qualche giorno prima quando aveva accompagnato Pan a comprarsi il vestito per la festa di San Valentino.  
Lo trovò senza problemi e nel giro di cinque minuti si stava già dirigendo verso l'uscita canticchiando una canzone.  
All'improvviso il suo sguardo cadde su una vetrina di un bar.  
Seduti ad un tavolo c'erano due ragazze e un ragazzo. Stranamente le parvero famigliari. All'improvviso ne riconobbe unaAlyssa! Quella era una ex di suo fratello!  
Rallentò l'andatura incuriosita. Poi si bloccò all'improvviso. Quello seduto al suo fianconon era Goten?  
Si! Non c'erano dubbi! Era proprio lui  
Era lui che si stava facendo abbracciare e sbaciucchiare dalla ex ragazza del suo migliore amico.  
Bra per un istante rimase immobile mentre l'incredulità faceva capolino del suo cervello. Poi la rabbia, l'indignazione e la frustrazione presero il sopravvento.  
Senza attendere un secondo di più uscì dal centro commerciale. Rimise l'auto con la quale era arrivata nella capsula e spiccò il volo.  
A Bra non piaceva molto volare, secondo lei era uno spreco di energie inutile, ma in quel momento aveva assoluto bisogno di sfogarsi! A velocità elevatissima si diresse verso la Città dell'Ovest, cercando di levarsi l'immagine di quel dongiovanni di Goten dalla mente!  
Aveva fatto benissimo a non dirgli nulla sui suoi sentimenti!  
Non poteva fidarsi di un tipo come lui! Doveva assolutamente toglierselo dalla testa. E se la sua come sperava era solo un'infatuazionenon ci avrebbe messo molto!  
  
Quella sera Pan si era vestita con cura particolare.  
In effettiquello poteva essere considerato il primo vero appuntamento tra lei e Trunks.  
Era veramente felice! Tutte le paure, i problemi, le angosce che fino al giorno prima la tormentavano erano completamente sparite lasciando il posto ad una fantastica serenità d'animo.  
Il sapere che Trunks provava i suoi stessi sentimenti era più di qualunque cosa potesse sperare.  
Poi la sua mente andò alla telefonata che aveva ricevuto quel pomeriggio e sorrise.  
Chissà che avrebbe detto Trunks?   
All'improvviso i suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal suono del campanello e dalla voce di sua madre Videl che la chiamava.  
Trunks era arrivato.  
  
Quella sera Bra era davvero nervosa. Aveva appena toccato cibo guadagnandosi uno strano sguardo da parte di suo padre Vegeta, non era riuscita a rilassarsi nemmeno con un bagno caldo e ora era nella sua stanza che camminava avanti e indietro come un'anima in pena.  
Dannazione! Dannazione! E dannazione!  
Come aveva potuto ridursi in quello stato per un ragazzo, che oltretutto non era nemmeno il suo fidanzato?  
Sospirò portandosi le mani al viso e sfregando le tempie per cercare di alleviare il forte mal di testa che l'aveva colta.   
Gotenmaledizione! Come aveva potuto farle questo? Meritava una lezione come si deve!  
Se lui poteva andare in giro a spassarsela con due ragazze alla voltaperché non poteva farlo anche lei? Gli avrebbe dimostrato che non le importava nulla di lui e che quello che era successo la sera della festa era stato soltanto un momento di debolezza che aveva colto entrambi.  
Ma a chi poteva chiedere di farsi aiutare? Non conosceva molti ragazzi disposti a mettersi contro Goten  
Un momento!  
Un sorriso furbo apparve sul viso della ragazza. C'era solo una persona che Goten non poteva soffrire! Un solo ragazzo che insieme a Goten e Trunks era considerato il più appetibile della zona  
  
Erano ormai quasi le tre del mattino quando Trunks arrivò alla Capsule Corporation. Tutto era buio e tranquillo. Si fermò un istante a contemplare il cielo stellato sopra di sé.   
Sorrise. Tutto era andato per il meglio. Lui e Pan avevano passato una serata indimenticabile e come se ciò non bastasse avevano già fatto qualche piano per il futuro.  
La ragazza aveva accettato con gioia il suo regalo e lui era stato colto da un'incredibile moto d'amore verso di lei. Ma come aveva fatto a dubitare così a lungo dei suoi sentimenti?  
Scosse la testa mente un leggero sorrisetto ironico appariva sulle sue labbra.  
A volte ci si comportava da perfetti idioti per evitare di esporsi troppo e di soffrire.  
Il giovane saiyan entrò in casa senza far rumore e si diresse verso la sua stanza.  
Una volta entrato si svestì e si gettò con un sospiro di soddisfazione sotto le coperte. Quella sera Pan gli aveva comunicato anche un'altra notizia meravigliosa.  
Erik Tompson non si era ancora rassegnato a perdere la collaborazione di Pan e proprio quel pomeriggio le aveva fatto una proposta incredibile.  
La ragazza sarebbe andata a discuterne il giorno successivo ma si vedeva chiaramente che aveva già deciso di accettare.  
Il festival internazionale! Pan avrebbe partecipato all'annuale festival musicale che coinvolgeva i migliori cantanti del mondo! Naturalmente sarebbe andata nella sezione giovani, ma avrebbe dovuto comporsi la canzone da sola.   
Una sfida eccitante e unica nel suo genere!  
Trunks chiuse gli occhi e scivolò lentamente nel sonno.  
  
Passarono alcuni giorni tranquilli.  
Goten telefonò a Trunks per invitarlo a pranzo, ma quest'ultimo era troppo impegnato alla Capsule Corporation e a malincuore dovette rifiutare. Pan arrivò in quel momento alle spalle dello zio.  
- Ciao zio Goten!  
- Pan! Che sorpresa! Che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere all'università?  
La ragazza sorrise.  
- Oggi no! Il professore ha avuto un imprevisto e le ultime due ore di lezione sono state rimandate.  
Sorrise anche il ragazzo.  
- Bene! Allora che ne dici di venire a pranzo con me?  
  
I due si fermarono in un ristorante non lontano dalla facoltà e Goten iniziò subito a farsi riconoscere per l'insaziabile appetito che contraddistingueva la razza saiyan.  
Pan lo guardava con un'espressione esasperata negli occhi.  
Ma suo zio sarebbe mai riuscito a crescere? Sorrise un pochino ironicamente. Goten era un bambinoneera veroma in fondo era stato lui a farle capire dove sbagliava nei confronti dei suoi sentimenti per Trunksnon avrebbe dovuto parlare così!  
Qualche istante dopo i suoi pensieri tornarono di nuovo alla magica notte di San Valentino. Chissà cos'era successo tra suo zio e Bra? Nessuno dei due aveva detto nulla. Che fossero timidi? Pan scrollò la testa con decisionefiguriamoci! Quei due timidi! Non stava in piedi!   
- Ma guarda chi si vede? - esclamò una voce conosciuta.  
Pan e Goten alzarono gli occhi dal loro cibo e videro una coppia avvicinarsi lentamente al loro tavolo.  
Erano Bra e Frederik!  
Gli sguardi dei due ragazzi si modificarono subito anche se impercettibilmente.  
Pan era incredula. Che diavolo ci faceva Bra con Frederik? Con un idiota sbruffone come quello?  
Non era mai riuscita a sopportarlo per più di cinque minutie ora  
Goten fissava il volto dei due. Prima lei, poi lui. Frederik era uno delle poche persone che non gli erano mai piaciute. Sentiva inconsciamente che non ci si poteva fidare, che era un doppiogiochista. Ne aveva sentite raccontare parecchie su di luianche da molte ragazze, e sapeva che uscire con lui significava solo guai.  
Aveva sempre creduto che a Bra non interessasse.  
  
Bra mostrava una maschera di fredda cortesia, ma dentro di sé gongolava. Ci era riuscitaaveva scosso Goten! Lo aveva capito dal modo in cui l'aveva fissata per un istante.  
Non era così presuntuosa da credere che fosse gelosoma forse poteva farlo preoccupare un pochino.si meritava quello ed altro quello sbruffone!  
E quella era l'occasione giusta per iniziare!  
Sempre sorridendo prese sotto braccio Frederik e lo trascinò ad un tavolo appartato, ma da cui Goten poteva avere un'ottima visuale.  
Durante tutto il pranzo Bra non fece altro che provocare il ragazzo con sguardi languidi e mezze frasi. Sapeva che forse stava esagerando un po', ma non poteva più fermarsi.  
Ormai doveva andare fino in fondo.  
  
Durante il pomeriggio Goten andò a casa di suo fratello Gohan e gli chiese di allenarsi con lui. Aveva una voglia matta di sfogarsie cosa meglio di un impegnativo combattimento poteva sortire quell'effetto?  
Ma sfogarsi di cosa poi?  
Di aver visto Frederik mettere le sue luride mani su tutto il corpo di Bra  
Il pensiero lo gelò.  
Da quando era diventato geloso? Nel giro di pochi istanti rivide tutti i momenti magici che aveva vissuto insieme alla ragazza la sera della festa, e scoprì che fino a quel momento non aveva fatto altro che mentire a se stesso.   
Perché pensava di non essere come Trunks se poi non faceva altro che pensare ad una sola ragazza?  
Perché se ne andava in giro uscendo con più ragazze contemporaneamente se poi si stancava di loro paragonandole..a LEI???  
Perché insieme a lei non aveva bisogno di atteggiarsi ma riusciva ad essere se stesso anche nelle situazioni più incredibili?  
Tutte quelle domande non volevano uscire dalla sua testa.  
Distrattosi venne colpito da Gohan.  
- Che ti prende fratellino? Non è certo da te farti mettere al tappeto in questo modo così banale!  
Goten sorrise con ironia.  
- Lasciamo perdere! - rispose rialzandosi e spiccando il volo - Grazie comunque! Ci vediamo Gohan!  
- E ora dove vai? - gli gridò dietro suo fratello, ma ormai il giovane saiyan era lontano.  
  
- Ma sei completamente impazzita? - la sgridò Pan.  
- Certo che no! E smettila di strillare! Ci sento benissimo! - rispose scocciata Bra.  
La ragazza guardava la sua migliore amica con aria stranita  
Non poteva credere che avesse deciso di uscire in modo serio con quel ludico e viscido verme!  
- Frederik è un idiota! Non penserai davvero di iniziare una relazione con lui? Vero?   
Bra la fissò in modo strano.  
- Perché dici così? Chi mi vieta di farlo?   
Pan sussultò.  
- Ma io pensavo che tu e - la sua voce si assottigliò fino a fermarsi.  
Bra si voltò verso la finestra della sua stanza e si mise a fissare intensamente l'esterno.  
- Behti sei sbagliata.  
La giovane saiyan si avvicinò alla sua amica e le mise una mano sul braccio come per confortarla.  
- Perché io?   
- Come? - chiese Pan.  
- Perché resto sempre sola? In fondo non chiedo moltosolo qualcuno che mi voglia bene davvero!  
Pan non rispose. Ma le parole di Bra continuarono a ronzarle nella testa per tutta la settimana.  
  
Il giorno del festival internazionale si avvicinava e Pan era concentratissima.   
Doveva riuscire a scrivere una canzone speciale. Proprio come quella per San Valentino. Purtroppo i suoi pensieri andavano tutti verso la strana situazione che si era creata tra Bra e Goten. Avevano completamente smesso di parlarsi. La ragazza era sempre in compagnia di Frederik che non la lasciava neanche un secondo e lui si chiudeva per ore nella palestra di Mr. Satan ad allenarsi oppure combatteva contro Trunks o Gohan.  
Pan cercava un modo per risolvere quell'incredibile pasticcio, ma non le veniva in mente nulla.  
Squillò il telefono.  
- Pronto?  
- Signorina Pan?  
- Signor Tompson! Che sorpresa!   
- Volevo sapere come va la stesura del suo nuovo pezzo! Sono molto ansioso di ascoltarlo!  
La ragazza arrossì imbarazzata. Non poteva dirgli che non aveva scritto nemmeno una parola!  
- Beh..insomma  
- Non deve preoccuparsi! Ho molta fiducia in lei! Sono certo che saprà comporre un'altra affascinate melodia che catturi i cuori di chiunque l'ascolti.  
La ragazza trattenne il fiatole era venuta una splendida idea!  
  
Finalmente dopo giorni di febbricitante attesa.era arrivato il momento del grande festival!  
Tutti erano invitati. Trunks si era messo d'accordo con Shelly, la quale non si sarebbe mai persa un simile avvenimento.  
Anche gli altri ragazzi avevano ricevuto il biglietto d'invito, ma nessuno dei due era in grado di sapere quello che sarebbe successo. Avevano uno strano presentimento.  
Bra, seduta davanti allo specchio stava finendo di truccarsi.   
Perché ci metteva tanta attenzione? Doveva solo uscire con quello stupido appiccicoso di Frederik!  
Scosse il capo. A chi voleva darla a bere? Sapeva che ci sarebbe stato anche Goten. Lo sapeva bene.  
In quel periodo in cui non si erano neanche parlati aveva cominciato a mancarle terribilmente e finalmente aveva capito che quella che considerava una semplice infatuazione non lo era affatto.  
Il suo sguardo per un attimo si intristì. Sapevaormai lo aveva capitolo amava!   
Le piaceva così com'eracon tutti i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti  
E come al solitodoveva mascherare quello che provava! Non poteva permettersi nessuna debolezzase Goten avesse intuito la veritàle avrebbe riso in faccia e questo lei non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.  
Finì di mettersi il rossetto sulle labbra, poi sospirando si alzò per andare ad ammirarsi nello specchio grande. Niente male davvero! Doveva ammetterlo. Stava ancora meglio che per la festa di San Valentino. Indossava un top bianco molto scollato, una minigonna nera che modellava perfettamente i suoi fianchi e un giacchino nero. Al collo si era messa una catenina d'oro con un piccolo ciondolo di zaffiro e degli orecchini uguali. I capelli erano legati all'indietro e terminavano in una morbida treccia.  
Frederik passò a prenderla in perfetto orario e dopo averla squadrata da capo a piedi emise un leggero fischio di ammirazione e la prese sottobraccio per scortarla nella sua lussuosa auto sportiva rossa.  
  
Goten era appena arrivato allo stadio dove si sarebbe tenuto il mega festival e si guardava intorno per cercare Trunks e Shelly. Sapeva che ci sarebbero stati anche loro, non avrebbero saltato quel festival per nulla al mondo.  
Li vide tra la grande folla di ragazzi che si stava radunando. Stavano ridendo. Sembravano così allegri. Goten non riuscì a raggiungerli. Non era dell'umore adatto. Azzerò la sua aura in modo da non farsi scoprire da Trunks e si mise in un angolo ad aspettare l'inizio del concerto. Il suo umore era pessimoaveva solo voglia di tornarsene a casa, ma non poteva fare quello sgarbo a sua nipote! Era una delle serata più importanti della sua vitae lui doveva esserci.  
Poiall'improvviso la percepì.  
Non aveva dubbiera lei! Era la sua aura!  
Si voltò e la vide avanzare lentamente, bellissima come sempre, affiancata a Frederik.   
Bra. Era proprio la sua Bra  
Il suo cuore sussultò per un momento. Perché? Perché non sopportava di vederla al fianco di un altro? Perché era così geloso di lei? Sapeva bene di non essere il tipo giusto per una ragazza splendida come Bra..eppure..  
Sospirò. Che diavolo gli stava succedendo?  
  
Bra era nervosa. Aveva notato suo fratello e Shelly qualche fila più avanti, ma di Goten nessuna traccia. Possibile che non fosse andato? Le sembrava così stranoci teneva tanto!  
Pochi istanti dopo il concerto iniziò e la sua attenzione fu concentrata sul palco.  
I giovani cantanti si susseguirono senza sosta per un paio d'ore e presto sarebbe arrivato anche il turno di Pan.  
Un po' annoiata dalle continue attenzioni di Frederik Bra decise di andare a comprarsi qualcosa da bere. Andò verso l'alto dello stadio dove si trovava un chiosco.  
Goten la seguiva con gli occhi senza farsi scorgere.  
La ragazza aveva uno strano sguardoun misto tra il triste e l'annoiato.  
Cosa doveva fare? Raggiungerla? Il saiyan, indeciso, aspettò qualche secondoil tempo che fu necessario a Frederik per raggiungere Bra.  
Irritato si bloccò nuovamente.  
Dopo qualche istante vide i due dirigersi velocemente verso una zona proibita agli spettatori, ma dove stavano andando?  
  
- Si può sapere cosa devi dirmi di così segreto? Di qualunque cosa si tratti potevi dirmela anche dal nostro posto! - Bra era veramente irritata, quel ragazzo era davvero una palla al piede. Da quella sera in avanti non avrebbe più accettato di uscire con lui. Pan aveva ragionenon valeva la pena di perdere tempo con luitanto più che su Goten non aveva avuto l'effetto sperato.  
Frederik strinse gli occhi in una smorfia crudele.  
Senza risponderle la prese per le spalle e la spinse contro il muro. Bra lo guardò sorpresa.  
- Che diavolo credi di fare?  
- E me lo chiedi anche? Non sono stupidomi hai usato in tutto questo tempo per i tuoi scopie ora è il mio turno non ti pare?  
- Lasciami subito andare! - esclamò Bra arrabbiata.  
- Non ci penso proprio! Ora mi divertirò un po' io con te!  
Bra lo fissava esterrefatta, essendo un saiyan non aveva problemi a toglierselo di torno, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che Frederik potesse comportarsi così.   
Fortunatamente non ci fu bisogno che si sporcasse le mani. Da dietro Goten prese per il colletto della camicia il ragazzo e lo scaraventò contro il muro.   
- Tu avvicinati di nuovo a Bra e giuro che di te non resterà integro nemmeno un osso!   
Il saiyan faceva sul serio.  
- Goten - sussurrò Bra emozionata al massimo.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei e il suo sguardo cambiòsi addolcì.  
- Dovresti stare più attenta! Cerca di scegliere meglio il tuo cavaliere la prossima volta  
Il cuore della ragazza aveva iniziato a battere all'impazzata. Si sentiva addirittura tremare! Doveva  
- Goten! Ascolta  
In quel momento il presentatore del festival annunciò:  
- Signori e Signorela nostra ultima concorrente! Son Pan!  
I ragazzi si guardarono per alcuni istanti poi tornarono verso le gradinate per assistere all'esibizione di Pan.  
  
Le luci si abbassarono, tutti si fecero silenziosi e attenti  
La musica cominciò.  
  
I know it's on your heart  
That a love like ours shall never fall apart  
You're so afraid of the rain  
  
Come ogni volta che Pan metteva l'anima in ciò che cantava, l'atmosfera si trasformava e sembrava diventare una sfera trasparente che conteneva tutti i sentimenti meravigliosi che voleva esprimere. Trunks la guardava sorridendo dolcementequesta volta la canzone perònon era solo per loro  
Ma i destinatari, l'avrebbero capito?  
  
So I'll take your hand  
And I'll love you in the best way that I can  
And I only expect the same  
  
Bra guardava la sua migliore amica su quel palco, e i suoi occhi s' inumidirono di lacrime  
Era veramente meravigliosa. Pan aveva avuto il coraggio di vivere un amore che sembrava impossibile ed ora era felice. Forsepoteva farcela anche lei?  
  
Don't promise me forever  
Don't promise me the sun and sky  
Don't pretend to know you'll never make me cry  
  
Goten sentiva che i sentimenti custoditi nel suo cuore, di cui doveva ancora imparare ad accettarne la presenza, stavano per esplodere. Si voltò verso Bra. Era veroaveva una paura folle di non essere alla sua altezza e di farla soffriresarebbe mai riuscito a superarla?  
  
Just hold me now  
And promise me you'll try  
  
Bra e Goten si fissarono intensamente. Ancora una voltasenza parlarei loro cuori si erano capiti.  
Bra sorrise timida. Goten l'abbracciò.  
  
Though I'm sure of what I feel  
Never thought a love so true felt so unreal  
And I'm a little afraid myself  
  
Bra rispose al caldo abbraccio del saiyan. Le sembrava di vivere in un sogno. Sperava solo che non lo fosse davverovoleva l'amore di Goten come nient'altro al mondo.  
  
But if you love me day by day  
With an honest heart and just a little faith  
Baby time will tell the tale  
  
Il ragazzo poteva sentire il calore di Bra, avvertiva il suo dolce profumoe una voglia infinita di proteggerla da ogni pericolo lo invase. Bra era come l'altra parte di se stesso. Non si sentiva ancora sicuro di saperla amare come meritava  
  
Don't promise me forever  
Don't promise me the sun and sky  
Don't pretend to know you'll never make me cry  
Just hold me now  
And promise me you'll try  
  
Quello che diceva Pan era assolutamente vero  
  
And promise me you'll try  
  
Non doveva pensare che tutto fosse perfetto, ma doveva rendere il suo amore sicuro di poter superare ogni ostacolo. Avrebbero sempre lottato insiemeavrebbero condiviso tutto con onestà e dedizione  
Goten ti amo. Permettimi di starti vicino.  
  
Don't promise me forever  
Don't promise me the sun and sky  
Don't pretend to know you'll never make me cry  
Just hold me now  
And promise me you'll try  
  
Goten alla fine capì. Lui non era perfetto, non lo era neanche Bra. Ma il loro amore poteva diventarlo. Dovevano solo tentaredovevano solo amarsi veramente  
  
Just hold me now  
And promise me you'll try  
  
I due ragazzi si staccarono leggermente per guardarsi negli occhi.  
- Te lo prometto Bra!   
La ragazza sorrise mentre una singola lacrima scendeva lentamente sulla sua guancia.  
- Mi basta questo! - rispose prima di chiudere gli occhi e perdersi nel bacio del ragazzo.  



End file.
